new change in moonacre
by Moonacre34
Summary: As soon as Maria puts the pearls in the Ocean will Robin fall in love with her? Or will he and the De Noirs gang up on her... I have written a different version of this called the White Wedding, however im writing this one aswell enjoy it!


**Hey guys you might know me, or not. I'm addicted to secrets of Moonacre, although this year I won't be typing or updating this much, because I have GCSEs and mum said i have to revise... Yeah okay whatever if you ask me. So this is a different version i was bored so i made one and thought it was pretty decent.. So please comment if you like this or don't... just yeah go crazy**

Robins smile widened as it met Marias big brown eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal that she did drop the pearls in the sea, i mean yeah no one died and core they saw unicorns so it must have been cool for them, however there still was one issue... none of the de noirs back in their olden day castle knew that the moon princess (Maria) was still alive they thought she died... well no that she was murdered by Robin. Can't wait for there reaction...

"so Maria." Coeur de noir was standing next to her, shadowing his large broad, and hairy body over her. "Dearest apologies, for all the violence we caused." He smiled and stepped away. Robin soon took his place next to Maria as they walked up the rocky side. He became very nervous and started playing with his curly hair like a cat. "hello princess.." he smiled and pulled his black bowler hat on right. "sounds like your coming back." Maria smiled knowing he was nervous. Her silky smooth voice calmed robin and he stopped, knowing what she just said. "am i?!" he said loudly.

"no need to shout bird boy we all know your nervous." She giggled.

"oh okay—err i mean no I'm not!" he quickly erased his mistake and carried on walking.

As soon as the two teenagers entered the large white mansion maria called out to his uncle. "can we go upstairs uncle?" she smiled and took robin upstairs with her.

Despite the lack of light in the princesses' room, robin seemed to be in a trance with the whiteness and purple colours that filled the room with happiness; robin seemed to hold his breath as Maria passed him to open her large blue window. "Do you think it will all change now?" Maria said putting her innocent small hands on the window frame. "Change what?" robin frowned making two perfect lines, parallel to be certain. "the de noirs, will they believe you and your father, when you say Moonacre is safe and the moon princess is our friend?"

"corse not, it take more than just words to change their minds." Robin laughed at himself knowing they will try and kill Maria.

"But isn't that how-"

"Maybe in fairy tales princes, but not in the real world." Robin scowled at her head on, then laid back to find himself being engulfed by her comfy pillow.

"But they don't have to be so mean!" she turned to find robins face no longer looking at her but at the ceiling.

"That's all they know." He turned over facing her perfect freckled small innocent face.

"Maybe it's time they learn more." Maria sat down. Robin laughed.

"By taking lessons like you I'm okay thanks princess."

"It's not my fault you have lived in darkness your whole life, knowing nothing but how to kill and hunt." Robin's spine went hot, his hands clenched into killer fists.

"I know..." he didn't want to cause an argument.

"Maybe you all need to open your hearts." She hissed.

"I'm trying." He said softly.

"So why can't the others." She looked at him.

"Cos they—they are stubborn." He sat up inches away from her face.

""so are you."

"Am not..." he moaned.

"Come here then." She said and moved over to the window.

"Why should i." He said smiling and walked over to Maria.

"See..." she smiled.

"What? What are you looking at?"Robin tried to see what Maria was looking at.

"No i mean see even the most stubborn mans mind can be changed you just didn't let me show you." She smiled; robin laughed noticing how clever she really is.

Robins father ran up the stairs to tell Maria and robin that robin was staying the night, they both smiled at each other. "Till tomorrow princess." Robin winked and pulled her hand up to his lips.


End file.
